Cure the Fall
by Elements Rising
Summary: AU. During the summer after Harry Potter's fourth year, the Dark Lord gets his revenge. Harry Potter is dead. Now there are four men whom will stop at nothing to cure the fall of the BoyWhoOnceLived. [Longer Summary Inside]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada. Not mine. Yada. Only plot. Yada, yada. J.K. Rowling surely pockets most of this work. 

**Summary:** AU. During the Summer after Harry Potter's fourth year, the Dark Lord gets his revenge. Harry Potter is dead. Now there are four men whom will stop at nothing to cure the fall of the Boy-Who-Once-Lived. Is it too late? Can Harry Potter survive the Dark Lord's wrath once more?

**Cure the Fall** : _Prologue_

  
Owls flew every which way, racing the sunrise. Each sped through the wizarding community, bringing the latest issue of the Daily Prophet to not only subscribers, but every living witch and wizard in the British Ministry records (with similar messages being spread through out each of the worlds Ministries). The Emergency Prophet was received with unwelcome, shaking hands in all cases. Gasps and screams of horror, as well as the random faint, had come forth from each of the readers as they were informed of the horrible truth...

**HARRY POTTER DEAD AT YOU-KNOW-WHO'S WAND**

Late last evening, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named along with dozens of his Death Eaters arrived on Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey: Harry Potter's place of residence. You-Know-Who penetrated the wards surrounding the home of Potter's relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, easily, attacking and killing the two Dursley's and their son. He then moved on to Potter's room where the boy put up a great fight, ultimately receiving a second Killing Curse from the Dark Lord, himself --- this time killing him. 

The entire wizarding community will surely miss their once savior: Harry Potter, whom was to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his fifth year following his winning of the Triwizard Tournament only two months ago.

There will be more information regarding Harry Potter's death and funeral arrangements in the regular Daily Prophet later this morning.

* * *

A pair, man and boy, sat in opposite rooms of an old, quite forgotten castle where each received their issues of the Prophet simultaneously. Both read with grim expressions, tossing their copies to the floor of their respective rooms. The younger spread out on his bed, arms crossed comfortably under his head, smiling wryly at the stone ceiling... 

Oh, if only they knew.

* * *

**Nearly Six Months Later...**

Four men stood around a large, rather eccentric looking office, all of whom quite on edge. After all, who in their right, somewhat sane, mind wouldn't be with their world literally going to Hell around them? Strangely enough though, not one of he four men were in a right state because of the afore mentioned reason, but because of the meddling one of them was about to do...

"Remember, you cannot be seen," spoke one, a slowly graying man with more worry lines than his age should be allowed.

"Yes, I know, Moony." replied another with shaggy blackened hair. His cool gray eyes were fixed on the item in his hand.

"The talisman will take you straight to the house," the eldest of them all spoke. This man looked as if he should be an antique at his age, with his extreme gray hair and matching beard. Worry, hope, and anxiety were etched on his aged face.

"Albus, I know." the previous man looked up, giving the ancient man a forced sort of grin.

"Black, don't mess this up." the final man said in a deep, silky, yet worrisome voice. It was a tone that didn't fit his usually sneering form.

Black's eyes snapped to his with determination and force. "I won't, Snape. I won't let him get hurt."

"Sirius, remember, the doppelganger --- " the man previously named Moony started.

"Remus," Black said quietly, yet with the same force. "I know. We've been working on this and preparing for months. _I know_."

Remus gave him a weary smile: "Good luck."

Sirius returned the smile, gripping the talisman as he felt the magic trigger within it. "I'll see you all in seven months. You'll see me in a few days."

With a final grin, the man blinked out of the office without a sound, leaving the three men to wait, nearly drowning in their hopes and worries.

**End Prologue**

**AN.** Yes, so that's the start. Good, bad, or ugly? I'll have the first chapter up mighty soon, seeing as it's near halfway done at the moment.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** The plot is most certainly mine. The characters and such, not so much. A woman by the name of Rowling is mighty rich, though. 

**Cure the Fall** : _Chapter One_

  
Privet Drive was, in every tangible way, a normal looking street set in an entirely too common community, filled with healthy green lawns (as well as the occasional Astroturf) and beautiful flower gardens. 

Yes, yes... beautiful, turfy, and all that jazz, but Sirius Black, whom had just appeared out of thin air in front of Number Four, was neither normal, common, nor beautiful (though he would surely dispute this fact had it been any other time). He was here for a reason. A very important one at that. 

Striding purposely to the front door of the perfected pile of wood and foundation, he wasted no time: gripping his wand and muttering _alohomora_. He pushed the door open, stepping into a house that easily echoed the outside streets cleanliness, though it was just as easily not noticed by Sirius. He continued forward, straight into the near spotless kitchen; there was one large horse-like blemish smack in the middle of the kitchen. 

A gasp and the shattering of glass was what the blemish greeted Sirius with. 

"Hello, Petunia. Long time, no see." Sirius nodded to the horsey blonde woman. 

A second gasp of unintelligible words followed. (Though it most certainly could have been horse-speak, seeing as Sirius was not fluent in the tongue.) 

Sirius waved her off impatiently. "Never mind that, where's my godson?" 

Petunia took an opportune moment to nearly transform into a gaping goldfish. 

For a wild second, Sirius thought he may have unconciously done some sort of spell on Petunia, but after checking that his wand was, indeed, not pointed at the woman he stood his ground. "Where is Harry?" Sirius repeated strongly, taking a slightly threatening step towards the fish out of the proverbial water. 

A whimpered point was all Sirius needed as he started around the table to the backdoor. 

The sight that greeted Sirius was one that caused his heart to soar and a piece to re-fill itself after six months of painful vacation...

* * *

The short, skinny form of a boy wiped sweat from his brow, heaving the next new semi-boulder of a plant into place. This single boy was a strange sight on the otherwise perfected street of Privet Drive. Perhaps this is why he was currently out of sight, in the backyard of Number Four. 

Harry Potter's summer holiday's had just barely gotten underway, but it had been horrible from the moment he'd stepped off platform nine and three-quarters... Dreams of Cedric's lifeless body and the Third Task plagued his sleep, his scar kept at dull throb at all times, and his Aunt and Uncle were laying on the work harder than ever (clearly not having forgotten the Ton-Tongue Toffee fiasco in a hurry). 

Harry sighed, hearing the backdoor open: what more did his relatives want from him? 

"Sorry, Aunt Petunia, I'll hurry up." he said in a dull voice, packing down a patch of newly placed soil. 

A short snort came from behind Harry, "Now that's one thing I'm sure I've never been called before." 

Harry froze. His eyes widened and heart thudded against his ribs. Straightening, he turned to find himself staring at a man he hadn't seen since the end of that Merlin-forsaken tournament. 

"Sirius," Harry grinned. "What are you doing here?" The grin then promptly disappeared, "Someone could see you!" 

Sirius ignored the last statement, gripping the boy whom he'd lost not long ago in a firm hug. 

"Sirius," started Harry, still being held tightly by his Godfather and continued all in one breath. "Sirius, what are you doing here? Not that I mind at all --- Has something happened? What's going on?" 

Sighing grimly, Sirius pulled out of the embrace, but still held his hands steadily on the boys shoulders; he wasn't willing to let him out of his grasp any time soon. He spoke quietly, yet seriously: "We're leaving here, you need to go pack your things." 

Harry blinked. 

"What? Why? What's going on?" he repeated with unmistakable curiosity and worry in his voice. 

"I'll explain it in your room." 

Seeing the teen about to protest, Sirius said sternly, "Where we'll have no problem with being overheard." 

Harry gave Sirius a calculating look, as if trying to figure him out. 

Giving him and exasperated look in return, Sirius playfully gave Harry a nudge toward the door. "Let's get going, I'd like to get you out of here as fast as possible." 

Though unnoticed by Harry who was leading the way back in doors, Sirius craned his neck around suspiciously as if expecting someone to be spying on the two of them. 

**End Chapter One**

**AN.** Right on, first chapter down, though it's mega short. I'm having a bit of a problem with the way I want to word this next part. Sorry about the slight delay. I'm up in Sequoia National Park at the moment sitting in my hotel room on a camping chair with my laptop plugged in and a slow modem connection. My music is cranked up and I'm hoping that no bears decide to have a bit of a snack in my room. I cannot wait to get back to civilization and though I love the forest, I'd also like my DSL connection back and be able to watch the NBA Finals. But anywho... thank you to my three current reviewers :) (Extra thanks to Lady Arwen of Rivendell, who reminded me to throw up an AU in my story details.) I think I'm going to be on the look out for a beta reader. If there's anyone out there interested in being my beta, please either email me or drop me a review stating so. I'm off to deepen the skeletal plot I have down so far for this story.


End file.
